The Lost Treasure
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: After 2 long years John Smith returned to find his beloved Pocahontas dead.He lost his interest of life. But one day he discovered Pocahontas left a precious gift for him that returned all the lost happiness of his life.Read the sequel'Identity'for more..


------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

_Midnight. Suddenly Pocahontas heard a knock at the door. She opened the door & let Thomas in. He was shivering. Pocahontas gave her a warm blanket & told him to sit down. After a long silence Pocahontas spoke first, 'You must do me a favour, Thomas'_

'_What I must do?' Thomas was surprised._

'_You know Radcliff's supporters want to have their revenge of his hanging. They have already killed John on his way to London. Now they are after us. ,' Pocahontas took a deep breath, 'I want you to protect my son.'_

_She took her sleeping son in her arms & kissed his forehead, then gave him to Thomas. 'Please take him to a safe place'. Suddenly she heard a noise outside. _

'_They have found us' she said in a frightened voice. Then she opened the back door & said to Thomas, 'Please go Thomas.' _

_Thomas held the baby tightly in his arms & ran. Suddenly he looked back. The village was burning, People were crying for help. He did not stop. He must keep her last request._

----------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

John Smith was sitting on his bed. His blonde hair was not combed due to lack of care; his handsome face was full of sorrow. Radcliff's men tried to kill him on his way to London, but he escaped miraculously. They left his wounded body in an island, but some kind people saved him. After long two years he returned to his home to find his son & wife Pocahontas dead. He returned to London to seek peace of his mind, but here he found his old wound of his heart bleeding. He earned fame but he lost his precious treasure.

He looked out of the window & took a deep breath. Suddenly he saw a dark haired boy about 6 years playing in his garden alone. He was talking to a flower. John felt very curious & followed the boy. He was saying to a rose,'Wake up, wake up'.

'Can it hear?' John asked. The boy turned to find him, 'Yes, It can. I can hear the wind too.'

John suddenly looked into his eyes. The black thoughtful eyes seemed so familiar. Where had he seen them?

The boy was named James. He came to meet John everyday. They became friends despite of their age difference. James always said to John, 'I can hear the voice of the wind, can you?'

'_Can you Paint with the colors of the wind?' The words belonged to another life, another world, another dream; _John thought _'Why they are coming back to me?'_

Together they ran in the rain, threw their hand to the sky, let the rain fell on their face filling their hearts with unknown satisfaction. John again found a new life full of sunshine again with James.

One day John asked James about his family. James said that he lived with his uncle.

'Where are your parents?' John asked.

'I never saw them,' said James sadly.

Suddenly John felt closeness between them. Both of them had the same pain in their hearts.

'I want to meet your uncle' John said at last. 'Can you take me to him?'

'Yes' James said & they walked to a lonely house at the corner of the road.

The door was opened by a red haired man. 'My Friend, uncle,' James said to him. The man looked at John & lost his word. John too lost his word.

'Thomas' John said at last.

'You are alive.' Thomas hugged his old friend. 'We heard you are dead.'

'That's a rumour' John smiled. He told all about his bad luck. ' I have lost everything of my life.' He sighed.

'No, you have your son,' Thomas said suddenly

'Where,' John was surprised.

'Here' Thomas smiled looking at James 'I saved him that night. Pocahontas requested me.'

John looked into James' black eyes, the same eyes with which he once fall in love once. He hugged his son, kissed his forehead.

Once he lost everything, now he got them back; his lost treasure, his son; Pocahontas' last gift for him- the most precious gift.

AUTHOR'S NOTE---------------- Hey, like this????????????????? Please, review more…. More…. More…… My exam is near, I don't know about my preparation. (42 topics still to be read, only 14 days left.) My birthday is 8th March. This is my gift for you. All of you are welcome to my birthday party…… 


End file.
